


whisper a little bit more

by onlyfools (luas)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Biting, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luas/pseuds/onlyfools
Summary: jaebeom looks angelic.





	whisper a little bit more

**Author's Note:**

> :~)

sweat running down his neck, glossy lips, breathy whimpers escaping when it feels so good he can barely stand it, thighs clenching around his waist and half lidded dark eyes focused on yugyeom, on his every move and touch, jaebum looks angelic.

he lost sense of time ever since they climbed into the backseat of yugyeom's car, desperate to touch, to kiss, to get lost in each other. once they managed to get comfortable, jaebum got rid of his sleek black blazer, the matching trousers and sat on his lap like he had been aching to do it for hours.

yugyeom sat there, frozen for a few minutes, convinced he was dreaming. how was he lucky enough to have this gorgeous man in his arms, wearing a deep red silk shirt, half unbuttoned and revealing his skin now flushed with arousal, whispering ‘i want you’ and ‘please’’s over and over.

jaebum needs this. he had once told him, in a low voice and vulnerable confessions as he laid on top of yugyeom, fingers intertwined, that he needs to take his mind away from responsibilities, from being the leader of 6 other people, from being the one everyone looks up to and relays on. he needs to be taken care of, too, needs to just feel even if just for a few moments. yugyeom is more than happy to help him unwind, to break him in the best way possible. to wreck him.

‘please.’

his breath hitches in his throat when he feels yugyeom's hands on his body, warm palms leaving trails of fire as he touches, squeezes, scratches. ruins him.

he can feel him become pliant under his touch, yet he's still shaking. he's still desperate for more, harder, faster. to be fucked. to be bitten right there on his neck and god. does yugyeom miss the taste.

‘baby. its okay, look at me.” he commands gently, cradling jaebum's face in his palm, thumb grazing his rosy skin. ‘you're doing so good, angel. such a good boy.’

his eyes flutter shut and yugyeom feels his cock twitch against his stomach where its still hidden under red silk. jaebum buries his face in his neck and moans, a sound so raspy and pretty it makes yugyeom exhale shakily. makes his fangs appear. makes his grip on jaebum's hips stronger.

his chest presses against jaebum's, nose skimming down the curve of his neck. fuck. he smells so, so good. his hunger grows, a shudder wracking down his spine when jaebum throws his head back and fucking begs for his mouth, for his tongue, for his teeth.

he swallows thickly as yugyeom's lips caress his adam's apple, the slightest hint of teeth enough to make him tremble under his fingers.

‘oh god.’

‘you smell so good, baby. shit, i wanna taste you. “

hearing those words, jaebum lifts his head up and touches yugyeom's lips with his finger. the only source of light in the car comes from the moon and the streetlights but its enough to see the darkness in jaebum's eyes, the sweaty strands of hair plastered to his forehead, the rosiness of his cheeks.

‘let me see them. please.’ he whispers. ‘open up for me.’

he's even prettier when he begs.

they're sharp and pointy, lethal little things that could kill in seconds. they're also a vampire's most vulnerable body part when they let their guard down and jaebum relishes in the full body tremor, the fingertips digging into his thighs, the moaned ‘fuck’ as he strokes a fingertip down yugyeom's fang. slow, slow, slow.

yugyeom plants his palms on his lower back and barely waits for jaebum to remove his finger from his mouth to push him against himself and kiss him. burying his hands in his hair, jaebum whimpers at the electric touch of their lips, the graze of that hot, hot tongue that always manages to make him sob with need. the fangs dig into his bottom lip when yugyeom bites down, not strongly enough to break skin, but jaebum wishes it did. god, he wants it.

the thought makes his fingers tremble, hips rolling sensuously on top of yugyeom, a whimper getting lost between their lips when he feels how fucking hard yugyeom is. because of him. for him.

whining into yugyeom's lips, jaebum grips the hand placed on his cheek and guides it down, down, down, until yugyeom reaches under his shirt and touches him. the raspy moans are lost between their mouths as yugyeom jerks him off, movements so slow he can feel jaebum's cock twitching, the wet mess at the tip when he moves his thumb in maddening circles around the head, skin silky and damp. he's losing himself above yugyeom. for yugyeom.

“let go for me, angel. that's it, that's it. god, you're beautiful.” 

yugyeom's fingers get wetter as his pace quickens, but not by much. his scent gets stronger, headier, something yugyeom can barely take. their heavy breathing is fogging up the car's windows and maybe yugyeom would laugh at how fucking cliché it is if he wasn't completely captured by the man currently whining in his lap. 

“oh fuck, oh- yugyeom. please.”

“its okay, baby. it's okay, you're doing so well.”

jaebum cradles his face with his trembling hands and rests his forehead against yugyeom's, his dark eyes wanting to keep watching him, but the pleasure gets too strong. too good.

yugyeom nudges his nose against jaebum's, a comforting touch in case he gets too overwhelmed. the pace of his hand doesn't falter and jaebum only gets harder, hips grinding down so deliciously yugyeom almost comes, right there, untouched and hungry.

“angel.” he whispers against his cheek. “my angel.”

yugyeom has forever ahead of him and he's sure he'll never see something as stunning as jaebum. especially like this, when he's so needy, voice raspy, body thrumming with need.

yugyeom slows down and doesn't take he eyes off jaebum's. when those dark eyes focus on him, yugyeom tightens his grip around his cock and moves it down, down, down. so slowly it's easy for jaebum to picture himself sliding into wet heat. into yugyeom.

“shit.” the slap of his hand against the leather seat is loud, but not loud enough to distract them from each other.

grazing his mouth over yugyeom's earlobe, jaebum smiles at the shudder it provokes and whispers:

“make me come. for you. its all for you.”

he barely has enough time to finish that sentence before yugyeom brings his palm to his own mouth and licks, gripping jaebum's dick right after and going for it. it all happens so fast, jaebum almost chokes on his own spit. the warm feeling on the bottom of his stomach intensifies, spreading all over his body, hands scratching, thighs shaking, wet, pink lips slick with saliva.

wrapping his arms around yugyeom's neck, jaebum surrenders. he lets himself go and just feel, feel yugyeom under him, feel his hand making him lose himself. he's so, so close.

“bite me, bite me, oh please. bite me.” he begs.

“i will. want you to come for me. do it, baby. come all over me, make a fucking mess.” he strokes him faster, fingers wet with precome, the slickness making the filthiest sounds. 

“come for me.” he whispers against his neck. the desire to sink his teeth into it is overwhelming, has the hand gripping jaebum's thigh trembling.

jaebum holds his breath for a couple of seconds and it sounds almost pained when he exhales.

“i'm gonna- oh shit, yugyeom.”

that's it.

his taste is so addictive, his blood warm and rich, so delicious it makes yugyeom hungrier for it even when he's full.

jaebum throws his head back, still lost in his own pleasure, hard cock wet with come. it twitches as yugyeom sucks, another rope of come hitting his shirt.

licking the bite mark to close the wounds, yugyeom stares at jaebum. he's smiling, flushed cheeks glowing. he keeps smiling as yugyeom brings his hand, dirty with come, to his lips and touches them, silently asking for it.

“god, yeah. like that. suck my fingers, baby.” he rasps. jaebum does.

after licking his palm clean, jaebum kisses him, lips still wet his blood. his mouth is just as addictive as his blood.

“when we get home” he says, squeezing yugyeom's hard cock over his jeans, the fabric already damp. “im gonna eat you out. let you sit on my face and ride my tongue. yeah? want you so bad.”

yugyeom barely has time to whisper a shaky “yes, please.” before he loses himself. for jaebum.

**Author's Note:**

> vampires pls interact


End file.
